Wedding Day Blues
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: It's Violet's wedding day, and she can't stop thinking about the man she loves...instead of the groom. OneShot and alternate ending.
1. Chapter 1

**This was just a little story that was stuck in my head while I was trying to write out my chapter of my other Incredibles story. So I wrote it down to get it out...and now I'm posting it. I hope everyone likes it. By the way, I just want to say that for some reason the character of Tony never really interested me. He seemed a little...not good enough for Violet to me. Anyways...Enjoy!**

**I don't own Incredibles, I just own the story. **

Violet looked at herself in the mirror. Today was her wedding day. She was going to marry her childhood sweetheart Tony. It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

But it wasn't.

She couldn't stop thinking about _him._ Not her soon-to-be husband, but the man that had shown her the world, taken her places she had never dreamed of, and the man that she truly loved.

She had run into him one night while she was out patrolling. She didn't even know how it had all started, one minute they were fighting, the next he was kissing her.

She should have stopped him, she should have stopped herself, but it felt so good. It felt right, like she belonged in his arms.

But they could never be together. He had tried to kill her family, her family had tried to kill him and thought they had succeeded, he was a villain and she was a super. It would never work.

But that didn't stop her from going to him for almost six months. Every night she would leave Tony and go to him, and every morning return home claiming she was with Tony when she was really in his arms.

She remembered the moment she realized she loved him. She had awoken before him, a first for her, and she had rolled over to look into his sleeping face.

The freckles across the bridge of his nose, the fire red hair shooting wildly out the top of his head, that grin he had when he slept, and it just hit her. She loved him.

It wasn't long after that she realized that she couldn't be with him that it would never work out between them. About a month after she realized her feelings, she was called downtown when her father and mother were fighting a villain and needed help. It was him and she couldn't fight back. His weapons were attacking and she couldn't stop them.

Her parents were concerned about this, but they didn't say a word. After she recovered from her injuries, she went to see him.

"_It's over."_

"_It was just to get to your parents. Don't be so dramatic, there is no need to end this, none at all. The sex is fantastic, you can't deny that."_

"_It's Over!"_

"_Violet, please…"_

She had left him then and she didn't return. Three weeks later Tony proposed and out of guilt and unhappiness she accepted, knowing that her heart didn't belong to Tony but to another.

Now it was the day and there she was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself in her wedding dress. She wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come.

"Violet, it's time," her father said through the door. She turned from the mirror, picked up the bouquet, and walked out of the room.

"Are you ready?"

She smiled a false smile, like so many others before. The last time she had really smiled was when she was with him.

"Yeah, let's go."

The music started and Violet could feel her heart pounding in her chest. This was it. She began to walk down the aisle on her father's arm, each step feeling heavier and heavier. She wanted so badly to stop, but she knew that there was nothing waiting for her out there, only Tony at the end.

Tony said his vows so beautifully, it made Violet wish she loved him for real instead of this pretend she was going through. She repeated hers, hoping they sounded true and honest.

"If anyone here objects to this union, let him speak now or forever hold his peace," the priest said.

Violet closed her eyes as she waited those few seconds, knowing no one would say anything. Everyone was convinced that she loved Tony. Everyone except her own heart.

"I object."

Violet's head shot up. Someone had spoken. Someone objected…but who?

Both she and Tony turned to look at who had spoken. Violet's heart leapt up into her throat at the sight.

Bob Parr stood and glared at the man at the other end of the aisle. "Syndrome."

He walked forward, his red hair shining in the light of the church. He had come and objected to the wedding, but why?

Violet didn't understand what he was doing here. He had made it clear that he didn't care about her feelings, so why was he here.

"You objected to this wedding?" the priest asked, aware of who this was standing in front of him and his significance to the Parrs. "On what grounds?"

"I'm in love with the bride."

Violet could feel Tony's eyes on her, but she didn't care. Buddy Pine loved her. He said it out loud…he loved her.

"What?" Bob said loudly. He was marching down the aisle now, each step helping to fuel his anger. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You don't even know her."

"I know more than you think, and right now all I need to know is that I love her…and I think…I hope she loves me too?"

All eyes were on her now. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She had to answer…and there was only one thing she could say.

"I'm sorry…Tony."

She dropped the bouquet that had cost her at least $175 and removed the veil from her head. She smiled lightly at Tony before almost running to Buddy. Moments later she was in his arms, holding him like he was the only thing in the world keeping her alive.

It was there, in front of her friends, family, and God himself that she said what she said all those months ago when she realized it, even though he didn't hear her while he was sleeping.

"I love you Buddy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is an alternate ending to the one-shot. I just had it in my head. This one is sadder and a kinda depressing, even thought I'm not a very good writer when it comes to that kind of stuff. I usually only write happy endings, but this one could have gone either way, so I put both up here for you. That way you have both endings and can decide which one you like best. **

**I am also thinking of writing a prequel to story...if anyone thinks that's a good idea. By the way...I don't own the Incredibles.**

"If anyone here objects to this union, let him speak now or forever hold his peace," the priest said.

Violet closed her eyes as she waited those few seconds, knowing no one would say anything. Everyone was convinced she loved Tony. Everyone except her own heart.

The priest smiled as no one said anything. "Now, by the power invested in my by the state of California (didn't know where they would actually be, so I picked one) I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Violet could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, knowing they were from the sorrow in her heart. Tony and everyone else would just assume they were tears of happiness due to her wide smile she had plastered on her face.

Tony kissed her gently, and Violet felt nothing behind it. She couldn't feel the love or passion he always said he held for her. It was one of the most heartbreaking things she had ever experienced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Tony Rydinger!"

The crowd clapped loudly, everyone was so happy and excited, except the bride. The smile she had plastered on her face was one she had grown used to, but no one would know that she held a secret smile deep within her heart.

The smile that was only for Buddy Pine.

In the back of the church, a man with flaming red hair stood. He knew that Violet didn't love the man that was now her husband. He knew that she didn't, and yet he couldn't find the courage to stop the wedding.

What if she didn't love him back? What if it had only been lust for her?

Suddenly their eyes met, almost like she knew where he was hiding in the shadows.

He could see it in her eyes plainly. An emotion he had seen time and time before when they were together but he never could give a name to. Now he knew, and it was too late to do anything about it.

She loved him, more than anything in the world. He could see that now. This marriage was not what she wanted. She didn't want Tony…she wanted him.

She broke the stare and continued her way out of the church with a fake smile on her face. Buddy could tell the smile was fake, and wished to all the Gods of the world that it wasn't. If she really loved Tony, then leaving here today wouldn't hurt nearly as bad as it did.

He loved her and he had lost her, all because of his own stupid pride and ignorance. He thought he was smart enough to know better, he thought that by not feeling anything he would protect himself.

The problem was that he felt something and now it was killing him to know that she was lost to him.

She walked out of the church, surrounded by friends and family. He watched her go, safe from the eyes of her family members who would surely kill him if they spotted him.

He should have told her when she left him. He should have tried harder. He turned from the doorway and headed out the side exit just in time to see the limo drive off.

The limo with his heart inside it.


End file.
